deaths_brazilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Júpiter Maçã
| nascimento = | falecimento = }} | apelido = Júpiter Maçã (Brasil) Jupiter Apple (exterior) | atividade = 1984–2015 | ocupação = cantor, guitarrista, compositor | instrumento = vocal, guitarra, violão | gênero = Rock and roll Pós-punk Rock psicodélico Hard rock Rock gaúcho Electro rock Folk | gravadora = Indie, Trama, Monstro Discos, Voiceprint Brazil, Elefant Records, Marquise 51 | afiliações = TNT, Os Cascavelletes | website = }} Flávio Basso, também conhecido como Júpiter Maçã ou Jupiter Apple (Porto Alegre, 26 de janeiro de 1968 — Porto Alegre, 21 de dezembro de 2015 ), foi um cantor, compositor, cineasta de carreira solo. Ainda utilizando o nome artístico de Flávio Basso, integrou as bandas TNT e Os Cascavelletes. Biografia Seu primeiro disco solo, A Sétima Efervescência (1997), é calcado nos moldes de The Piper at the Gates of Dawn, do Pink Floyd, com psicodelia e experimentação (e por um leve momento, um prenúncio de sua obra ulterior, o final de "Sociedades Humanóides Fantásticas", uma bossa-nova psicodélica). As músicas desse disco são grandes referências do rock gaúcho. Contém algumas fixadas no imaginário underground, como "Um Lugar do Caralho" (regravada por Wander Wildner no disco Baladas Sangrentas), "Eu e Minha Ex" (com a parceria de Marcelo Birck nos arranjos), "As Tortas e as Cucas" e "Essência Interior". Após experimentar um grande sucesso com o lançamento desse disco, torna-se Jupiter Apple, compõe em inglês, e decide misturar bossa-nova e vanguarda. Muitos fãs não o entenderam, preferindo a psicodelia mais acessível de A Sétima Efervescência. Essa mistura inusitada está muito bem feita no seu segundo disco, Plastic Soda (1999). Ele começa com uma canção de nove minutos, "A Lad and a Maid in the Bloom", que define o caráter inovador do disco. Em 2002 é lançado Hisscivilization, o disco mais ambicioso (e talvez incompreendido) de Jupiter Apple. Longas experimentações eletrônicas (destaque para "The Homeless and the Jet Boots Boy"), bossas elétricas e lounge, valsa, cítaras e moogs, condensados em momentos, ora de leveza, ora de paranóia. É seu disco mais hermético: se, para os que estavam acostumados com o rock and roll de Os Cascavelletes, a A Sétima Efervescência já era algo inesperado (psicodelia em doses cavalares), a reação causada pelos dois discos da fase Apple são ainda mais dramáticas. Em 2006 era esperado o lançamento do disco Uma Tarde na Fruteira. Nele, o "Apple" volta a ser "Maçã", mas continua explorando o lado brasileiro e experimental, com músicas já eternizadas no subconsciente do underground porto-alegrense, como "A Marchinha Psicótica de Dr. Soup". Esse álbum pode ser considerado o mais acessível do autor. De certa forma, tudo que já foi composto pelo Júpiter está resumido neste disco: desde canções mod sessentistas, levezas jazz, baladas domingueiras à Bob Dylan com concretismos e timbres eletrônicos. No dia 23 de novembro de 2011, Júpiter Apple gravou seu primeiro DVD ao vivo no Opinião, em Porto Alegre/RS. O show também marcou a inauguração da J.A.C.K. (Jupiter Apple Corporation and Kingdom). Em 19 de Julho de 2012 caiu do segundo andar do prédio onde morava em Porto Alegre, ficando internado em de saúde regular no setor de traumatologia do Hospital de Pronto Socorro de Porto Alegre.http://oglobo.globo.com/cultura/musico-jupiter-maca-internado-apos-cair-de-predio-5541250 JM cai de prédio e é internado no HPS. Apoiado por sua banda, formada por Julio Sasquatt (bateria), Julio Cascaes (guitarra), Felipe Faraco (baixo) e Astronauta Pinguim (teclados), o show foi gravado em Porto Alegre, na noite da quarta-feira, 23 de novembro de 2011 no Bar Opinião. Com participações mais do que especiais de Nei Van Soria, Lucio Vassarath, Hique Gomes, Marcio Petracco, Clara Averbuck, Hamburg Black Cats e Bibiana Graeff, o DVD apresenta um registro de 20 canções que sintetizam a carreira de Jupiter Apple, mostrando hits de seus álbuns solo e também relembrando momentos dos tempos de TNT e d'Os Cascavelettes. Depois de quase 2 anos sem dar notícias aos fãs e ficar afastados dos palcos (após a queda), Júpiter, retornou e lançou, em julho de 2014, o DVD SIX COLOURS FRENESI. O set-list completo do show tem 20 músicas, clássicos do rock Gaúcho e mais de duas horas de show. O DVD possui uma versão de Lovely Riverside que conta com a participação do grupo Gaúcho Bluegrass, que mostra uma faceta nova a música. Em 21 de dezembro de 2015, sofreu fraturas na cabeça decorrentes de uma queda no banheiro da casa onde morava . A causa da morte foi falência múltipla dos órgãos,segundo informou a produtora Cida Pimentel, amiga do músico. Discografia Com a TNT ; Coletânea * Rock Grande do Sul (1985) Com Os Cascavelletes ; EP * Vórtex Demo (1987) * Pré-Rock'a'ula (1989) * Demo Tape 1990-1991 (1990) * Sob um Céu de Blues (1992) ; Álbuns de estúdio * Os Cascavelletes (1988) * Rock'a'ula (1989) ; Álbuns ao vivo * Ao Vivo no Ocidente (1989) * Ao Vivo em Viamão (1992) * Ao Vivo em Santo Ângelo (2006) ; Coletânea * Rio Grande do Rock (1988) Carreira solo ; Álbum ao vivo * Ao Vivo na Brasil 2000 FM (c/ Os Pereiras Azuis) (1995) ; Álbuns de estúdio * A Sétima Efervescência (1997) * Plastic Soda (1999) * Hisscivilization (2002) * Jupiter Apple and Bibmo Presents: Bitter (2007) * Uma Tarde na Fruteira (2008) ; Coletâneas * Muquifo Records Apresenta: COMP 01/02 (Orgânico/Sintético) (2001) * Little Darla Has a Treat for You (2008) * Underground Years (201?) ; Singles * "Um Lugar do Caralho" (1997) * "Miss Lexotan 6mg Garota" (1997) * "Eu e Minha Ex" (1997) * "As Tortas e as Cucas" (1998) * "Querida Superhist x Mr. Frog" (1998) * "A Marchinha Psicótica de Dr.Soup" (2003) * "Beatle George" (2005) * "Síndrome de Pânico" (2007) * "Mademoiselle Marchand" (2007) * "Lovely River Side" (2007) * "Modern Kid" (2009) * "Gregorian Fish" (2009) * "Calling All Bands" (2010) * "Gothic Love - Urban Blue" (2012) 'DVD ' • Six Colours Frenesi - Ao Vivo no Opinião (2014) Formação da banda Integrantes * Júpiter Maçã/Flávio Basso - vocal, guitarra e violão * Julio Cascaes - guitarra * Felipe Faraco - baixo * Felipe Maia - bateria Influências * Syd Barrett * The Beatles * Rolling Stones * Os Mutantes * Tom Zé * Françoise Hardy * Pink Floyd * Nico * Nina Simone * Stereolab * David Bowie * Serge Gainsbourg Ver também * TNT * Os Cascavelletes * Músicos gaúchos * Nomes artísticos Ligações externas * Site oficial * MySpace oficial * TramaVirtual * CliqueMusic * Monstro Discos Categoria:Júpiter Maçã Categoria:Rock do Rio Grande do Sul Categoria:Cantores do Rio Grande do Sul Categoria:Compositores do Rio Grande do Sul Categoria:Instrumentistas do Rio Grande do Sul Categoria:Naturais de Porto Alegre Categoria:Guitarristas do Rio Grande do Sul Categoria:Violonistas do Rio Grande do Sul Categoria:Cantores de rock do Brasil